


Sex is the Best Medicine

by vanityaffair



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Beautiful, Caring, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: Houdini comes over to Doyle's house sick with a cold...in the middle of the night. Doyle takes care of him. But what Doyle doesn't know is that all was going according to plan...





	Sex is the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a old story that I never posted so I decided that I should've posted it. Any mistakes, they are all mine.

"You're sick,"Doyle says, pausing before looking at Houdini whose nose was red, his cheeks slightly flushed from cold and he had small sweat beads on his forehead as he panted softly under his breath.

"And you decided to walk all the way here, In the dead of the night, to ask of me to take care of you?"Doyle finished with a look of utter askance and confusion on his face as he sat in his chair, standing up as he held his pipe in his right hand.

"Pretty much*cough*yeah."Houdini simply said and Doyle rolled his eyes, turning his head as he put the pipe to his lips and puffed some smoke out. "Dear god."He said while puffing smoke which Houdini frowned and despised, "You're not supposed to smoking around your patient."

Doyle raised his eyelids to look at the smaller sick man as he sighed,moving the pipe from his lips as he looked at the escapist, "You're not suppose to be up and about."

"Touché."Houdini remarked before he heaved up a vicious cough,turning away and coughing violently into his arm then Doyle had placed his pipe on the table then he placed his right hand on his back and Houdini finally stopped coughing after a few soft pats and he looked at Doyle, "I prefer...my place."

"I rather you stay here before your condition worsen, it could go from cold to pneumonia which would be worse. Now I know you wouldn't want that."Doyle remarked and Houdini then looked up at him and rolled his eyes and whined in a childish-way, "I don't wanna stay here."

"Well too bad,you made your choice of making me your physician _and_ caretaker once you walked all the way over here in the cold,so as of now,I'm your doctor and I suggest that you stay here for the night,You can stay in the guest room."He said as he helped him walk but then spitefully, Houdini had pushed his hand away, "I think I can walk by myself, thank you."He said and Doyle rolled his eyes as he still kept a close hand nearby as he walked Houdini to the guest room, which the maid kept clean though not many people stayed in it.

"It's not like your hotel, so it'll have to do."Doyle said, watching as Houdini shook his head and Houdini said with a judging tone, "You could've at least have decorated in here."

"You cannot criticize because this is where you will be sleeping."Doyle said, heading over to the bed and pulling back the covers.

Houdini shook his head then he sneezed and sniffled then Doyle turned and looked at him shaking his head, "Take off your shoes."

Houdini grumbled an unintelligible response that luckily Doyle couldn't decipher but he knew it was either protest or complaining.

Houdini went to go sit down in the wooden chair and he untied his shoes and pulled them off and then once he took them off, he looked up and Doyle was looking at him, an eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"What now?"Houdini asked then Doyle cleared his throat, "Your jacket too and your shirt too."

"Can't I-"

"Nope and I think I have a pair of pyjamas that you can wear, they're polyester so no silk."

"Aww."Houdini whined then he sneezed again and sniffled,wiping his nose with his white handkerchief as Doyle unfolded his arms and started for the door,but before he walked out the room he looked at him and said, "Don't try to escape."

Houdini snorted as he chuckled, "Why would I?"

"I know you Houdini."Doyle said then he walked out of the room, leaving the escapist to undress. When Doyle finally returned, he had pajamas in his hand and he sighed as he looked at the curly haired magician who was sitting up on the bed, his shirt off and his pants too, leaving him in silk blue boxers which Doyle wanted to laugh at viciously but held back the laugh.

Then Houdini acknowledge his present and when he spotted the pajamas, he shook his head, "Oh no, Are those pajamas that I said needed a little hat to go with them?"

Doyle shook his head, "No, these are a pair that shrunken and are about your size. Now I had the maid run you a bath so come on."

"Aagh."Houdini groaned, he coughed and stood to his feet as they walked out of the room and luckily,the kids were put to bed. Doyle shook his head as they made their way to the bathroom where a white porcelain tub was filled with nice, warm water ran that was nearly to the brim, and then when they finally made it inside of the room, Doyle stood there then Houdini paused and turned around and cleared his throat, "I think I'm fully capable of doing this next part."

Doyle sighed as he turned around and allowed Houdini to handle that business and he heard the splash of water and he turned back around and saw Houdini in the sudsy bath, Bubbles on the water gently moving with the now moving water.

Doyle turned back around and he sighed, remaining his spot then Houdini looked over then looked over once and again and cleared his throat, "Ahem?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna just stand there while I take a bath?"

"Precisely,yes."

"Damnit...I just can't win this one huh?"

"Not this time."

Though secretly in the back of Houdini's head, He wasn't denying the attention of being taken care of by Doyle. This is the attention he practically craved, now that he had it, He was gonna enjoy this attention while he could. He deliberately went out into the cold a few nights ago until he caught the sniffles which soon turned into cold and since he didn't have any shows, Doyle could see about him all he wanted which was good. Actually, make that excellent.

"What's wrong? Don't think you can bath yourself?"

That's when Houdini was thrown out of his beautiful thoughts and he looked at the Doctor and he was half-tempted to say, 'No, I was thinking maybe you could help me?' But he instantly shook away the thought with much disregard. "I think I can do that."

"Good."He responded then they were forced into the awkward silence that soon Houdini decided to escape as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head to make it look as if he had fainted and he went under,holding his breath.

"Harry? This better not be one of your sick jokes? Harry!?"He heard Doyle say with much panic as he looked at the moving bubbles that were soon practically disappearing as he was pulled out of the water and his nose was pinched and he didn't expect the next part.

He felt the tickle of a mustache on his upper lip and then he felt a pair of lips on his, Trying to breath air into his body and his eyes fluttered, heat started to pool in his stomach as soon he felt those pair of lips on his and he let his tongue flicker over the lower lip before he widen his eyes and he caused spluttering to make it look as if he woken from his faint spell.

Doyle pulled away as soon as he thought Houdini was breaking free of his fainting consciousness as Houdini spluttered and looked at Doyle face of embarrassment which he hid with a frown as he felt his dick grown hard but he was actually gracious and pleased about the maid putting bubbles in the water, managing to hide his erection. "You know I could've died."

Doyle's sarcasm returned, "If I hadn't performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, You would've."

Then after,Houdini finished bathing in utter silence as he hated this feeling that he was having then,which was quite hard at the moment and as soon Doyle left the room to go fetch a towel,which by elapsed time...would be at least 5 mintues which Houdini manages to beat when he is dunked into the tank. He also managed to beat what he was doing in the water with his right hand, which was going faster than what he would as he groaned in pleasure, Feeling the stroking of his hand go then he finally released, Doyle was heading back into the room with a towel and he quickly drained the water as his erection went down but the water went down slower as Doyle helped him out, wrapping him the towel and they made their way to the guest room.

When Houdini finally got dressed, He looked at the clothes with much disgust and hate, "Ugh, I prefer my silk pajamas."

"Well too bad, what you're wearing will have to do."Doyle responded as Houdini coughed again and he placed him to bed and he felt on forehead and he shook his head, "You're getting warmer."

"Oh really? What did I win?"Houdini teased as Doyle rolled his eyes and he shook his head, ignoring the joke, "Well a little sleep will help, I'll go over to your house and get you some clothes."

"While you're at it, grab my red pajamas."Houdini remarked and Doyle shook his head, "You mean the one that made you look like an apple?"

"It did not make me look an apple!"Houdini replied, blushing slightly but they were probably because of the cold.

"It did, all we would have had to do was dye your hair green and you would've been an apple."

"Green isn't becoming of me."Houdini replied as Doyle chuckled and turned off the light in the room and said, "Get some sleep."

"Fine."Houdini replied before he turned over and closed his eyes,slowly drifting off into a cold-induced sleep.

Doyle watched as his curly haired friend went into a silent sleep,soft breathing and slow heaving as cold rattled in his throat.

Doyle closed the door and he sighed, shaking his head but then absentmindly, he felt his lower lip where he felt Houdini's tongue flick over but then he moved the image away from his head as he went and grabbed his coat, leaving off to go to Houdini's home.

It didn't take too long to get there as he made it up the steps and headed to the magician's room and he knocked on the door. Then the door unlocked and standing a white negligee was Houdini's mother. She looked quite young for her age.

"Yes?"She asked, her voice calm and soothing to the ears. Doyle mentally understood why Houdini loved her,for she had charm that would calm even the troublesome of waters.

"I'm Arthur Doyle, Houdini's friend."Doyle replied and she smiled softly, "Ah Ehrie's friend, Come in, Come in."

She moved out of the way to allow Doyle inside and Doyle looked around, the room practically too extravagant to be called a hotel room. "Um yes, Houdini wanted me to get some of his clothing."

"Why? What's wrong with my Ehrie?"She asked, concern in her tone because Doyle knew Harry was the only child she had and also knew that she was the only parent in Houdini's life.

"Nothing, he just caught a cold and he's resting in my home."He responded and she smiled, "Well his room is over there, on the right. Oh I should give you some of my chicken soup."She said before Doyle could remark about being troubling during the near middle of the night but he understood.

"Ehrie enjoys it very much."She said as she walked across the room and heading into the kitchen as Doyle sighed softly before he walked towards the door that lead into Houdini's room and then a scent hit his nose before he got through the door.

He looked over to the nightstand and he saw a pipe – not just any pipe. It was an opium pipe. He frowned as he walked over and he sighed, picking it up and examining it. Opium was usually used in medical practices as an analgesic. Doyle placed it back down on the nightstand and he walked around the made-up bed and towards what looked like the closet and he opened it and he saw a lot of suits and those red,yellow and...and blue silk pyjamas.

"Why so much silk?"He questioned to himself, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a few suits, probably 4 would do, depending on how long the cold will be and usually a cold doesn't last up to 4 days, Well some colds, others will remain like a week or so.

So he brought an extra, just in case. He also grabbed those pyjamas which could probably create the rainbow if all together. He closed the closet door and sighed, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him as he heard a soft humming sound coming from the kitchen and he thought best to wait on Ms...Ms.Houdini to finish making her chicken soup. He walked across the room, putting the clothes over the sofa and wandering around, hands in his pocket then he stopped once he spotted the two double doors. He walked towards them, hands gripping the two doorknobs as he opened them and he raised an eyebrow. It was a study room. He saw the bookshelves full of old books and saw the pictures of people holding heads and ghosts and then he wandered his eyes onto a book holder that had a row of books on them and he spotted his name on one of the books then he reached down and grabbed one looking at it and realized it was one of his Sherlock Holmes books and then he noticed the others titles and realized that this was his whole collection of Sherlock Holmes books then he noticed another book with the title say, 'Boer's War.'

He smiled and nodded his head as he placed the book he held in his hand back in its spot and then he walked out of the studies, closing the doors behind him then he saw Ms.Houdini come out of the kitchen holding a container that had fresh chicken soup inside of it and she smiled, handing it to him as he accepted it.

"Give this to him."She said, smiling warmly as Doyle smiled back "Will do."

"Thank you."She said as she walked towards her room and opened the door and disappeared inside,closing the door behind her as Doyle grabbed the clothes off the sofa and went towards the door and opened it and closed it behind him with a free hand and he left.

He returned back home as he was exhausted already and he sighed tiredly; He closed the door behind him and locked it. He silently walked towards the guestroom and opened the door a little bit and peered inside and saw Houdini on his back, his face sweating and his body twisting around, trying to adjust to the heat.

Doyle walked inside quietly, placing the suits and pyjamas in the wardrobe closet after placing the soup on the table. Houdini let out a groan and that alerted Doyle's attention as he looked over to the bed where the magician muttered out incoherently in his sleep, "N...no...I would...wouldn't...mind...zzz..."

Doyle rolled his eyes as he saw the escapist turn over his stomach,muttering into the pillow, "I...c..can...han...handle...i..i...it..it..zzzz..."The last part of the mumbled nonsense broke off into a soft snore as Doyle grabbed the soup and sighed,leaving the curly haired main to his dreams but then he stopped once he heard something that he shouldn't have heard.

"S...slow...slow..do..zzz...dow...down.....Doy..Doyle...zzzz..Zzz..."Houdini mumbled but the way it came out made Doyle turn around,brown eyes widen.

"Aa...aahh..."Houdini moaned softly but buzzing off into sleep and Doyle nearly dropped the bowl of soup as the way the escapist muttered his sleepy words were...were doing strange things to Doyle. He had to leave. Had to get out of there. He opened the door and closed the door as he heard another moan come through the door,but it was soft and not too loud but loud enough for Doyle to hear.

"O...Oh..God..."Houdini groaned and that's when Doyle went to go put the soup away,trying his best not to drop it along the way as he had half the mind to go back inside and listen to Houdini's sleepy moans and sleepy words.

He went to store the soup,for the morning then he was off to bed but those moans that Houdini muttered out in his sleep,he was tossing and turning half the rest of the night,the sheets a sweaty mess and his skin blazing hot like hot fire. He hasn't felt this infatuated with someone since his wife was around and walking,smiling. She was just in a comatose state,she woken up once so hope was somewhere in the batch of bad apples.

Later that morning,his hair was ruffled from tossing and turning all night as he went into the kitchen where the maid had prepared a nice hot cup of coffee. His children came in to greet him as he sat down at the table where breakfast was laid out. Freshly scrambled eggs,pancakes drizzled in syrup with butter ontop,blueberries and fruit,freshly squeezed orange juice and bacon. Well,that was breakfast alright.

"Father,did you solve the case?"Kingsley asked curious before Mary joined in on the questioning which Doyle was more than ready for. "Did you catch who did it?"

"Yes and yes."Doyle responded and the glow of light from his children's smiles made him smile then he heard someone from down the hall and he saw Houdini scratching his sleep-worn head as he coughed into his sleeve and then saw Mary look and her face lit up even more, "Mister Houdini!"

Houdini was terribly caught off-guard and that made Doyle chuckle softly as he watched Houdini look up and his eyes widen, "Oh hello Mary."He said,his lips curling into a smile which was hiding a bit of the caught off-guardness.

"What are you doing here in my father pajamas?"Mary asked and Houdini's eyes widen further, "Um,well I stayed here the night and your father let me borrow," He said looking for assistance in Doyle's eyes but Doyle offered nothing as he sipped on his coffee and continue eating on his breakfast.

"His clothes."Houdini finished as he walked into the dining room and looked at the table,uttering words that only Doyle could hear, "Well,I see that you do eat a little bit better than I do..."

"That's because it's actually cooked."Doyle said as he stood up from the table and went into the kitchen,fetching that bowl of soup that he nearly dropped last night and he asked for the maid to heat it before walking back into the kitchen as the children finished their breakfast and excused themselves from the kitchen,leaving the two men alone.

"Your mother prepared you her chicken soup,told me to give it to you." Doyle remarked before putting the coffee to his lips and drinking it.

"Mother does know best."He said before sitting down in the chair and Doyle raised an eyebrow.

"Man,I'm starving."Houdini grumbled as Doyle sighed, "Don't worry,you'll get your breakfast and your suits are in the closet."

"So you did go over in the middle of the night,waking my mother to get my clothes?"Houdini questioned as Doyle received the bowl of soup and placed it infront of Houdini who ate it casually.

Doyle rolled his eyes,this must've been the 5th time he has done that. But then that little 'incident' that happened last night came into his head and he felt the odd feeling pooling in his stomach again.

Houdini soon finished the bowl,his face slightly flushed,probably from cold and he had sweat on his forehead. Doyle walked over and felt his forehead again and Houdini protested, "I don't need you to do that every 5 mintues." Though in his head,he was craving that touch even more,more heat pooled deep into his stomach,sending unwanted sensations to his dick which was getting...hard.

His eyes widen but then finally mercy was placed on him as Doyle moved his hand away, "That cold seems to be getting worse,Come on,you have to be put to bed."

"Aww...I just got up."Houdini whined as he stood to his feet,feeling sluggish and lethargic. The cold must be getting worse because last night he was practically swimming in the bed instead of sleeping from his sweat. The sheets were clinging and he was burning up from the dream he had. That was something to sweat about.

They made it to the quest room,leaving the table to be cleaned up by the maid as they entered the room and Houdini suddenly felt a shock of pain strike his left side and he let out a agonizing sound of pain as he gripped his side and fell to the floor and immediately,Doyle went after him and he was on the floor, "Harry??Are you alright??"Doyle said,concern ringing through his voice.

"This...this always happens..."Houdini panted out, a smile on his face as the pain continued to pulse throughout his body, fast and quick. His body's been through _soo_ _much_ but he always fought through the pain. His body was aching and screaming in a agony most of the time but he never wanted anyone to think that he was weak nor did he wish to worry his ma,or his friends. "I need...I need..."

"Opium is not always a option,Harry. It'll cause more pain than good."He remarked,using his strength to help Houdini off the floor and onto the bed.

"It stops...the pain..."Houdini muttered, his voice in pain and agony at the same time. He was soo full of goddamn pride that he would let himself suffer in private,behind closed doors where no one could hear his cries and struggles to push himself and be the world's showdog. The one who could escape a tank of water while tied in a straitjacket and locked with chains in 5 or even 4 mintues. His body was screaming in pure agony as he saw black spots in his vision.

"Its stops the pain but its gets addictive."He said as he used the cold water that was on the table and wetted a flannel and placed it on Houdini's sweaty and increasingly hot forehead as Harry was getting hot and sweaty. That cold along with the pain that he was currently suffering with,made a disastrous concoction for fever or sickness like coal fuels fire and fire destroys everything in its path. Yeah, the prefect concoction.

Houdini started to shaking as sweat was soaking through his pajamas and his eyes were forcing themselves to roll to the back of his head and Doyle's face had desperation in it as he notice Houdini was starting to try and bite his tongue then Doyle look around for improvision, Though being a doctor, he was in need of more help, he wasn't well equipped for this.

Houdini was shaking violently as if he was having a seizure, his skin was now pale as finally Doyle found something he could bite on and placed it between Houdini's lips and Harry was forced to bite the hard object. This soon reminding him when he was poisoned by ergot. Violent convulsions and foaming at the mouth were what happened during that time but at least Harry wasn't foaming at the mouth or passed out unconscious. He held Houdini down, praying to God that the children didn't see this as he got up and rushed to the door to close it and lock it quickly in the process before heading back over to Harry,whose convulsions were getting even more violent as Doyle,using all his strength,held his arms down as finally,the convulsions stopped. Houdini's eyes stopped rolling as they rolled back into place and his grey eyes were looking into the brown eyes. Then a tense moment was between them as Houdini panted heavily, the tiring spasms now taking their effects.

Their eyes locked on each other as the object in Houdini's was removed and Doyle panted softly, tired from holding down Houdini during the epileptic-like attack. They remained silent, only soft pants were exchanged between them as sweat was soaking through Houdini's pajamas.

Then Harry made the first move as he grabbed Doyle's tie and tugged him down as their lips collided with each other. Doyle's lips were warm and Houdini's were wet and soft. Doyle's eyelids were in a flurry and Houdini's were fluttering as the two of them shared a kiss that was intense for the both them. Odd feelings were being shared between the two. In Houdini's stomach, heat was pooling even more to point he was about to burst with it. In Doyle's stomach, mixed feelings were building up inside.

Doyle's mustache tickled his upper lip and he felt Doyle's right hand slowly move from Houdini's arm and it caressed the escapist's warm and heated cheek which made the kiss more worthwhile. Houdini's heartbeat increased as his grip on Doyle's tie tighten then finally,they pulled away,though Houdini was fully capable of holding his breathing longer,he wanted to savor the possibly short lasting moment. Doyle said nothing, just panted softly, his cheeks slightly blushy which was a good color on his face. The silence that was held between them could not be broken.

Doyle then slowly came back down and his lips fit perfectly back on Harry's lips. Then tongue was involved, Harry's tongue twirled with Doyle's tongue. His hand was numb from the convulsions but that didn't mean he wasn't gonna fight the numbness as he gripped Doyle's hip and slowly trailed it towards his crotch.

His hand palmed the hardening flesh through layers of clothes,Doyle's other hand had gripped the smaller man's hip,the building mixture of lust and pure adrenaline was mixing between the two which made this even more exciting. Then with all the strength he could muster from his cold and from his pain, he managed to switch position with him ontop and him pressing against the doctor's groin. Though in his head, he constantly kept seeing different ways this could've played out. Him having a 'seizure' which wasn't really a seizure...that's why he is a magician, you can believe what you see with your eyes which aren't really real. But look at the bright side: he was finally getting his dream wish. You really believe that he would have a seizure when he isn't epileptic. But the pain was real. He's broken at least several bones in his life and used opium to deaden the pain. But right now, it was totally worth it.

His hands slunk down as he smashed his lips back onto Doyle's lips, eyes fluttering at the taste that being transferred into his mouth. The taste of coffee, mixed with the taste of mint on his tongue was an exotic mix to his liking. Then he undid the button that fastened Doyle's suit pants and sneak his hand down and felt silk and though he couldn't smirk and joke at the time,he couldn't,because sweat was causing his forehead to stick and his cold was getting worse by the mintue,though he wasn't gonna let that ruin the moment,he grasped Doyle through the silken boxers as Doyle hissed into his mouth then they pulled away,panting and looking into each other's eyes,searching then the searching ended when wordless nothings were not said and when hands went to the now _in the way_ clothes and during that whole time...Doyle didn't think once of Touie,he could only think of Houdini,the man who was always around,trailing him like a little puppy around London,solving cases and proving things that seemed of supernatural nature,only murders, trying to prove to him that the supernatural 'phenomenon' were just human coincidences that allegedly _seemed_ supernatural. But the way Houdini's been acting towards Stratton, the more times the two spent alone when he wasn't nearby was probably the most time Houdini had with her. Attractions that just couldn't meet eye-to-eye with each other but the way Harry was ontop of him, kissing him as skin meet skin against each...That thought of possible attraction between the magician and the constable was thrown out of window.

The sheets were covering their sweat-covered bodies, Harry silently thought to himself as he felt Doyle rub against him, eliciting a moan from him, _'Maybe sex is the best medicine...'_ The symptoms of his cold were slowly but surely slipping away. He could breathe more clear and the feeling of being hot was just natural,not sick-induced as he felt only the natural heat that was beaming from between them which was feeling _sooo_ _..._ good. Then finally...Doyle switched the position and he was ontop of Houdini and he wrapped his arms around the taut smaller man and Houdini wrapped his arm around him,biting his lip when he felt it enter him for the very first time. It burned – it burned so good, the stretch was so good, He felt every driving thrust that Doyle did and he tried his best to shout but the way Doyle was hitting his prostate, he was quite sure he'll bring all of Scotland Yard and London to this house so he bit his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood as he moaned out in a breathless tone, "Ar-Arthur..." Doyle's body lit up with fire as he went faster, making more breathless moans and more sounds emit from Houdini's lips, Finally he would get to hear those sounds and those sleepy moans in a more alive and vivid way...He reached down and with his free hand, wrapped it around Houdini leaking cock,which Harry was much grateful for as they both murmured sweet nothings into each other's ear, Enjoying this lovely moment as they both achieved orgasm, Doyle's released remarkably hard into Harry's tight entrance and Harry released between the two of them as they panted, Both exhausted then Doyle pulled out, Harry shuddered – feeling that loose and now empty void unfilled, in a quite literal manner. Doyle laid on the other side of him then with one word that absentmindly, he described that moment, Harry finally said that word to describe this, catching breath and air, "Wow."

The moment was practically and yet bitterly ruined as Doyle rolled his eyes before Houdini finally spoke, "You cured my sickness doc," Doyle then suddenly realized that inaccurate saying that was said to him once before, ' _Sexual copulation is the best medical aid, In normal vernacular speaking, 'Sex is the best medicine.'."_ Was actually true.

Later on, after being on Cloud Nine and being languid for a while, They both went and took a bath, in separate bathrooms you know. Houdini got dressed in one of his suits and he felt quite good and strangely,So did Doyle. Then they finally checked the newspaper after they freshened up and dressed themselves as they looked at the paper.

"A haunted house?"Houdini questioned as Doyle sighed,looking at the paper as they walked down the street, The weather now warm now and quite refreshing after the little cold spell and people were walking along the way and carriages passed by on the cobblestone road. "I don't believe in ghosts."

"If you don't believe in ghosts, how will you know what it would be like to a spirit in the afterlife?"Doyle questioned as they stopped at the step of the station and Houdini turned to him as he scoffed, "The 'haunted' house, couldn't possibly be haunted. Probably just someone who wanted to have a cheap thrill for innocent people to be lured in by the 'haunted' house and make them think its haunted when it's just another amusement park thrill."

Doyle just stood there, his face stoic as ever, even though their relationship took a huge step forward, they were still on different terms when it came to the supernatural. "I say it's haunted."

Then a look on Houdini's face had made Doyle's face change as he said, "No Houdini."

"Aw, where's the fun in life if you don't bet a little?"

"You know you Yanks have currency?"

"You know you Brits don't know how to live a little?"

"I'm not betting on if this haunted house has an actual spirit in it or it's another funhouse where they have things that pop out and spoke you."Doyle replied and Harry chuckled, "Come on,50 bucks says it's a cheap thrill house."

Doyle sighed in slight annoyance before he finally said in vexation and in defeat, "Alright fine."

"Thatta boy."Harry said, smiling before patting Doyle on the shoulder as they headed into the station.

The End

"You're sick,"Doyle says, pausing before looking at Houdini whose nose was red, his cheeks slightly flushed from cold and he had small sweat beads on his forehead as he panted softly under his breath.

"And you decided to walk all the way here, In the dead of the night, to ask of me to take care of you?"Doyle finished with a look of utter askance and confusion on his face as he sat in his chair, standing up as he held his pipe in his right hand.

"Pretty much*cough*yeah."Houdini simply said and Doyle rolled his eyes, turning his head as he put the pipe to his lips and puffed some smoke out. "Dear god."He said while puffing smoke which Houdini frowned and despised, "You're not supposed to smoking around your patient."

Doyle raised his eyelids to look at the smaller sick man as he sighed,moving the pipe from his lips as he looked at the escapist, "You're not suppose to be up and about."

"Touché."Houdini remarked before he heaved up a vicious cough,turning away and coughing violently into his arm then Doyle had placed his pipe on the table then he placed his right hand on his back and Houdini finally stopped coughing after a few soft pats and he looked at Doyle, "I prefer...my place."

"I rather you stay here before your condition worsen, it could go from cold to pneumonia which would be worse. Now I know you wouldn't want that."Doyle remarked and Houdini then looked up at him and rolled his eyes and whined in a childish-way, "I don't wanna stay here."

"Well too bad,you made your choice of making me your physician _and_ caretaker once you walked all the way over here in the cold,so as of now,I'm your doctor and I suggest that you stay here for the night,You can stay in the guest room."He said as he helped him walk but then spitefully, Houdini had pushed his hand away, "I think I can walk by myself, thank you."He said and Doyle rolled his eyes as he still kept a close hand nearby as he walked Houdini to the guest room, which the maid kept clean though not many people stayed in it.

"It's not like your hotel, so it'll have to do."Doyle said, watching as Houdini shook his head and Houdini said with a judging tone, "You could've at least have decorated in here."

"You cannot criticize because this is where you will be sleeping."Doyle said, heading over to the bed and pulling back the covers.

Houdini shook his head then he sneezed and sniffled then Doyle turned and looked at him shaking his head, "Take off your shoes."

Houdini grumbled an unintelligible response that luckily Doyle couldn't decipher but he knew it was either protest or complaining.

Houdini went to go sit down in the wooden chair and he untied his shoes and pulled them off and then once he took them off, he looked up and Doyle was looking at him, an eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"What now?"Houdini asked then Doyle cleared his throat, "Your jacket too and your shirt too."

"Can't I-"

"Nope and I think I have a pair of pyjamas that you can wear, they're polyester so no silk."

"Aww."Houdini whined then he sneezed again and sniffled,wiping his nose with his white handkerchief as Doyle unfolded his arms and started for the door,but before he walked out the room he looked at him and said, "Don't try to escape."

Houdini snorted as he chuckled, "Why would I?"

"I know you Houdini."Doyle said then he walked out of the room, leaving the escapist to undress. When Doyle finally returned, he had pajamas in his hand and he sighed as he looked at the curly haired magician who was sitting up on the bed, his shirt off and his pants too, leaving him in silk blue boxers which Doyle wanted to laugh at viciously but held back the laugh.

Then Houdini acknowledge his present and when he spotted the pajamas, he shook his head, "Oh no, Are those pajamas that I said needed a little hat to go with them?"

Doyle shook his head, "No, these are a pair that shrunken and are about your size. Now I had the maid run you a bath so come on."

"Aagh."Houdini groaned, he coughed and stood to his feet as they walked out of the room and luckily,the kids were put to bed. Doyle shook his head as they made their way to the bathroom where a white porcelain tub was filled with nice, warm water ran that was nearly to the brim, and then when they finally made it inside of the room, Doyle stood there then Houdini paused and turned around and cleared his throat, "I think I'm fully capable of doing this next part."

Doyle sighed as he turned around and allowed Houdini to handle that business and he heard the splash of water and he turned back around and saw Houdini in the sudsy bath, Bubbles on the water gently moving with the now moving water.

Doyle turned back around and he sighed, remaining his spot then Houdini looked over then looked over once and again and cleared his throat, "Ahem?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna just stand there while I take a bath?"

"Precisely,yes."

"Damnit...I just can't win this one huh?"

"Not this time."

Though secretly in the back of Houdini's head, He wasn't denying the attention of being taken care of by Doyle. This is the attention he practically craved, now that he had it, He was gonna enjoy this attention while he could. He deliberately went out into the cold a few nights ago until he caught the sniffles which soon turned into cold and since he didn't have any shows, Doyle could see about him all he wanted which was good. Actually, make that excellent.

"What's wrong? Don't think you can bath yourself?"

That's when Houdini was thrown out of his beautiful thoughts and he looked at the Doctor and he was half-tempted to say, 'No, I was thinking maybe you could help me?' But he instantly shook away the thought with much disregard. "I think I can do that."

"Good."He responded then they were forced into the awkward silence that soon Houdini decided to escape as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head to make it look as if he had fainted and he went under,holding his breath.

"Harry? This better not be one of your sick jokes? Harry!?"He heard Doyle say with much panic as he looked at the moving bubbles that were soon practically disappearing as he was pulled out of the water and his nose was pinched and he didn't expect the next part.

He felt the tickle of a mustache on his upper lip and then he felt a pair of lips on his, Trying to breath air into his body and his eyes fluttered, heat started to pool in his stomach as soon he felt those pair of lips on his and he let his tongue flicker over the lower lip before he widen his eyes and he caused spluttering to make it look as if he woken from his faint spell.

Doyle pulled away as soon as he thought Houdini was breaking free of his fainting consciousness as Houdini spluttered and looked at Doyle face of embarrassment which he hid with a frown as he felt his dick grown hard but he was actually gracious and pleased about the maid putting bubbles in the water, managing to hide his erection. "You know I could've died."

Doyle's sarcasm returned, "If I hadn't performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, You would've."

Then after,Houdini finished bathing in utter silence as he hated this feeling that he was having then,which was quite hard at the moment and as soon Doyle left the room to go fetch a towel,which by elapsed time...would be at least 5 mintues which Houdini manages to beat when he is dunked into the tank. He also managed to beat what he was doing in the water with his right hand, which was going faster than what he would as he groaned in pleasure, Feeling the stroking of his hand go then he finally released, Doyle was heading back into the room with a towel and he quickly drained the water as his erection went down but the water went down slower as Doyle helped him out, wrapping him the towel and they made their way to the guest room.

When Houdini finally got dressed, He looked at the clothes with much disgust and hate, "Ugh, I prefer my silk pajamas."

"Well too bad, what you're wearing will have to do."Doyle responded as Houdini coughed again and he placed him to bed and he felt on forehead and he shook his head, "You're getting warmer."

"Oh really? What did I win?"Houdini teased as Doyle rolled his eyes and he shook his head, ignoring the joke, "Well a little sleep will help, I'll go over to your house and get you some clothes."

"While you're at it, grab my red pajamas."Houdini remarked and Doyle shook his head, "You mean the one that made you look like an apple?"

"It did not make me look an apple!"Houdini replied, blushing slightly but they were probably because of the cold.

"It did, all we would have had to do was dye your hair green and you would've been an apple."

"Green isn't becoming of me."Houdini replied as Doyle chuckled and turned off the light in the room and said, "Get some sleep."

"Fine."Houdini replied before he turned over and closed his eyes,slowly drifting off into a cold-induced sleep.

Doyle watched as his curly haired friend went into a silent sleep,soft breathing and slow heaving as cold rattled in his throat.

Doyle closed the door and he sighed, shaking his head but then absentmindly, he felt his lower lip where he felt Houdini's tongue flick over but then he moved the image away from his head as he went and grabbed his coat, leaving off to go to Houdini's home.

It didn't take too long to get there as he made it up the steps and headed to the magician's room and he knocked on the door. Then the door unlocked and standing a white negligee was Houdini's mother. She looked quite young for her age.

"Yes?"She asked, her voice calm and soothing to the ears. Doyle mentally understood why Houdini loved her,for she had charm that would calm even the troublesome of waters.

"I'm Arthur Doyle, Houdini's friend."Doyle replied and she smiled softly, "Ah Ehrie's friend, Come in, Come in."

She moved out of the way to allow Doyle inside and Doyle looked around, the room practically too extravagant to be called a hotel room. "Um yes, Houdini wanted me to get some of his clothing."

"Why? What's wrong with my Ehrie?"She asked, concern in her tone because Doyle knew Harry was the only child she had and also knew that she was the only parent in Houdini's life.

"Nothing, he just caught a cold and he's resting in my home."He responded and she smiled, "Well his room is over there, on the right. Oh I should give you some of my chicken soup."She said before Doyle could remark about being troubling during the near middle of the night but he understood.

"Ehrie enjoys it very much."She said as she walked across the room and heading into the kitchen as Doyle sighed softly before he walked towards the door that lead into Houdini's room and then a scent hit his nose before he got through the door.

He looked over to the nightstand and he saw a pipe – not just any pipe. It was an opium pipe. He frowned as he walked over and he sighed, picking it up and examining it. Opium was usually used in medical practices as an analgesic. Doyle placed it back down on the nightstand and he walked around the made-up bed and towards what looked like the closet and he opened it and he saw a lot of suits and those red,yellow and...and blue silk pyjamas.

"Why so much silk?"He questioned to himself, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a few suits, probably 4 would do, depending on how long the cold will be and usually a cold doesn't last up to 4 days, Well some colds, others will remain like a week or so.

So he brought an extra, just in case. He also grabbed those pyjamas which could probably create the rainbow if all together. He closed the closet door and sighed, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him as he heard a soft humming sound coming from the kitchen and he thought best to wait on Ms...Ms.Houdini to finish making her chicken soup. He walked across the room, putting the clothes over the sofa and wandering around, hands in his pocket then he stopped once he spotted the two double doors. He walked towards them, hands gripping the two doorknobs as he opened them and he raised an eyebrow. It was a study room. He saw the bookshelves full of old books and saw the pictures of people holding heads and ghosts and then he wandered his eyes onto a book holder that had a row of books on them and he spotted his name on one of the books then he reached down and grabbed one looking at it and realized it was one of his Sherlock Holmes books and then he noticed the others titles and realized that this was his whole collection of Sherlock Holmes books then he noticed another book with the title say, 'Boer's War.'

He smiled and nodded his head as he placed the book he held in his hand back in its spot and then he walked out of the studies, closing the doors behind him then he saw Ms.Houdini come out of the kitchen holding a container that had fresh chicken soup inside of it and she smiled, handing it to him as he accepted it.

"Give this to him."She said, smiling warmly as Doyle smiled back "Will do."

"Thank you."She said as she walked towards her room and opened the door and disappeared inside,closing the door behind her as Doyle grabbed the clothes off the sofa and went towards the door and opened it and closed it behind him with a free hand and he left.

He returned back home as he was exhausted already and he sighed tiredly; He closed the door behind him and locked it. He silently walked towards the guestroom and opened the door a little bit and peered inside and saw Houdini on his back, his face sweating and his body twisting around, trying to adjust to the heat.

Doyle walked inside quietly, placing the suits and pyjamas in the wardrobe closet after placing the soup on the table. Houdini let out a groan and that alerted Doyle's attention as he looked over to the bed where the magician muttered out incoherently in his sleep, "N...no...I would...wouldn't...mind...zzz..."

Doyle rolled his eyes as he saw the escapist turn over his stomach,muttering into the pillow, "I...c..can...han...handle...i..i...it..it..zzzz..."The last part of the mumbled nonsense broke off into a soft snore as Doyle grabbed the soup and sighed,leaving the curly haired main to his dreams but then he stopped once he heard something that he shouldn't have heard.

"S...slow...slow..do..zzz...dow...down.....Doy..Doyle...zzzz..Zzz..."Houdini mumbled but the way it came out made Doyle turn around,brown eyes widen.

"Aa...aahh..."Houdini moaned softly but buzzing off into sleep and Doyle nearly dropped the bowl of soup as the way the escapist muttered his sleepy words were...were doing strange things to Doyle. He had to leave. Had to get out of there. He opened the door and closed the door as he heard another moan come through the door,but it was soft and not too loud but loud enough for Doyle to hear.

"O...Oh..God..."Houdini groaned and that's when Doyle went to go put the soup away,trying his best not to drop it along the way as he had half the mind to go back inside and listen to Houdini's sleepy moans and sleepy words.

He went to store the soup,for the morning then he was off to bed but those moans that Houdini muttered out in his sleep,he was tossing and turning half the rest of the night,the sheets a sweaty mess and his skin blazing hot like hot fire. He hasn't felt this infatuated with someone since his wife was around and walking,smiling. She was just in a comatose state,she woken up once so hope was somewhere in the batch of bad apples.

Later that morning,his hair was ruffled from tossing and turning all night as he went into the kitchen where the maid had prepared a nice hot cup of coffee. His children came in to greet him as he sat down at the table where breakfast was laid out. Freshly scrambled eggs,pancakes drizzled in syrup with butter ontop,blueberries and fruit,freshly squeezed orange juice and bacon. Well,that was breakfast alright.

"Father,did you solve the case?"Kingsley asked curious before Mary joined in on the questioning which Doyle was more than ready for. "Did you catch who did it?"

"Yes and yes."Doyle responded and the glow of light from his children's smiles made him smile then he heard someone from down the hall and he saw Houdini scratching his sleep-worn head as he coughed into his sleeve and then saw Mary look and her face lit up even more, "Mister Houdini!"

Houdini was terribly caught off-guard and that made Doyle chuckle softly as he watched Houdini look up and his eyes widen, "Oh hello Mary."He said,his lips curling into a smile which was hiding a bit of the caught off-guardness.

"What are you doing here in my father pajamas?"Mary asked and Houdini's eyes widen further, "Um,well I stayed here the night and your father let me borrow," He said looking for assistance in Doyle's eyes but Doyle offered nothing as he sipped on his coffee and continue eating on his breakfast.

"His clothes."Houdini finished as he walked into the dining room and looked at the table,uttering words that only Doyle could hear, "Well,I see that you do eat a little bit better than I do..."

"That's because it's actually cooked."Doyle said as he stood up from the table and went into the kitchen,fetching that bowl of soup that he nearly dropped last night and he asked for the maid to heat it before walking back into the kitchen as the children finished their breakfast and excused themselves from the kitchen,leaving the two men alone.

"Your mother prepared you her chicken soup,told me to give it to you." Doyle remarked before putting the coffee to his lips and drinking it.

"Mother does know best."He said before sitting down in the chair and Doyle raised an eyebrow.

"Man,I'm starving."Houdini grumbled as Doyle sighed, "Don't worry,you'll get your breakfast and your suits are in the closet."

"So you did go over in the middle of the night,waking my mother to get my clothes?"Houdini questioned as Doyle received the bowl of soup and placed it infront of Houdini who ate it casually.

Doyle rolled his eyes,this must've been the 5th time he has done that. But then that little 'incident' that happened last night came into his head and he felt the odd feeling pooling in his stomach again.

Houdini soon finished the bowl,his face slightly flushed,probably from cold and he had sweat on his forehead. Doyle walked over and felt his forehead again and Houdini protested, "I don't need you to do that every 5 mintues." Though in his head,he was craving that touch even more,more heat pooled deep into his stomach,sending unwanted sensations to his dick which was getting...hard.

His eyes widen but then finally mercy was placed on him as Doyle moved his hand away, "That cold seems to be getting worse,Come on,you have to be put to bed."

"Aww...I just got up."Houdini whined as he stood to his feet,feeling sluggish and lethargic. The cold must be getting worse because last night he was practically swimming in the bed instead of sleeping from his sweat. The sheets were clinging and he was burning up from the dream he had. That was something to sweat about.

They made it to the quest room,leaving the table to be cleaned up by the maid as they entered the room and Houdini suddenly felt a shock of pain strike his left side and he let out a agonizing sound of pain as he gripped his side and fell to the floor and immediately,Doyle went after him and he was on the floor, "Harry??Are you alright??"Doyle said,concern ringing through his voice.

"This...this always happens..."Houdini panted out, a smile on his face as the pain continued to pulse throughout his body, fast and quick. His body's been through _soo_ _much_ but he always fought through the pain. His body was aching and screaming in a agony most of the time but he never wanted anyone to think that he was weak nor did he wish to worry his ma,or his friends. "I need...I need..."

"Opium is not always a option,Harry. It'll cause more pain than good."He remarked,using his strength to help Houdini off the floor and onto the bed.

"It stops...the pain..."Houdini muttered, his voice in pain and agony at the same time. He was soo full of goddamn pride that he would let himself suffer in private,behind closed doors where no one could hear his cries and struggles to push himself and be the world's showdog. The one who could escape a tank of water while tied in a straitjacket and locked with chains in 5 or even 4 mintues. His body was screaming in pure agony as he saw black spots in his vision.

"Its stops the pain but its gets addictive."He said as he used the cold water that was on the table and wetted a flannel and placed it on Houdini's sweaty and increasingly hot forehead as Harry was getting hot and sweaty. That cold along with the pain that he was currently suffering with,made a disastrous concoction for fever or sickness like coal fuels fire and fire destroys everything in its path. Yeah, the prefect concoction.

Houdini started to shaking as sweat was soaking through his pajamas and his eyes were forcing themselves to roll to the back of his head and Doyle's face had desperation in it as he notice Houdini was starting to try and bite his tongue then Doyle look around for improvision, Though being a doctor, he was in need of more help, he wasn't well equipped for this.

Houdini was shaking violently as if he was having a seizure, his skin was now pale as finally Doyle found something he could bite on and placed it between Houdini's lips and Harry was forced to bite the hard object. This soon reminding him when he was poisoned by ergot. Violent convulsions and foaming at the mouth were what happened during that time but at least Harry wasn't foaming at the mouth or passed out unconscious. He held Houdini down, praying to God that the children didn't see this as he got up and rushed to the door to close it and lock it quickly in the process before heading back over to Harry,whose convulsions were getting even more violent as Doyle,using all his strength,held his arms down as finally,the convulsions stopped. Houdini's eyes stopped rolling as they rolled back into place and his grey eyes were looking into the brown eyes. Then a tense moment was between them as Houdini panted heavily, the tiring spasms now taking their effects.

Their eyes locked on each other as the object in Houdini's was removed and Doyle panted softly, tired from holding down Houdini during the epileptic-like attack. They remained silent, only soft pants were exchanged between them as sweat was soaking through Houdini's pajamas.

Then Harry made the first move as he grabbed Doyle's tie and tugged him down as their lips collided with each other. Doyle's lips were warm and Houdini's were wet and soft. Doyle's eyelids were in a flurry and Houdini's were fluttering as the two of them shared a kiss that was intense for the both them. Odd feelings were being shared between the two. In Houdini's stomach, heat was pooling even more to point he was about to burst with it. In Doyle's stomach, mixed feelings were building up inside.

Doyle's mustache tickled his upper lip and he felt Doyle's right hand slowly move from Houdini's arm and it caressed the escapist's warm and heated cheek which made the kiss more worthwhile. Houdini's heartbeat increased as his grip on Doyle's tie tighten then finally,they pulled away,though Houdini was fully capable of holding his breathing longer,he wanted to savor the possibly short lasting moment. Doyle said nothing, just panted softly, his cheeks slightly blushy which was a good color on his face. The silence that was held between them could not be broken.

Doyle then slowly came back down and his lips fit perfectly back on Harry's lips. Then tongue was involved, Harry's tongue twirled with Doyle's tongue. His hand was numb from the convulsions but that didn't mean he wasn't gonna fight the numbness as he gripped Doyle's hip and slowly trailed it towards his crotch.

His hand palmed the hardening flesh through layers of clothes,Doyle's other hand had gripped the smaller man's hip,the building mixture of lust and pure adrenaline was mixing between the two which made this even more exciting. Then with all the strength he could muster from his cold and from his pain, he managed to switch position with him ontop and him pressing against the doctor's groin. Though in his head, he constantly kept seeing different ways this could've played out. Him having a 'seizure' which wasn't really a seizure...that's why he is a magician, you can believe what you see with your eyes which aren't really real. But look at the bright side: he was finally getting his dream wish. You really believe that he would have a seizure when he isn't epileptic. But the pain was real. He's broken at least several bones in his life and used opium to deaden the pain. But right now, it was totally worth it.

His hands slunk down as he smashed his lips back onto Doyle's lips, eyes fluttering at the taste that being transferred into his mouth. The taste of coffee, mixed with the taste of mint on his tongue was an exotic mix to his liking. Then he undid the button that fastened Doyle's suit pants and sneak his hand down and felt silk and though he couldn't smirk and joke at the time,he couldn't,because sweat was causing his forehead to stick and his cold was getting worse by the mintue,though he wasn't gonna let that ruin the moment,he grasped Doyle through the silken boxers as Doyle hissed into his mouth then they pulled away,panting and looking into each other's eyes,searching then the searching ended when wordless nothings were not said and when hands went to the now _in the way_ clothes and during that whole time...Doyle didn't think once of Touie,he could only think of Houdini,the man who was always around,trailing him like a little puppy around London,solving cases and proving things that seemed of supernatural nature,only murders, trying to prove to him that the supernatural 'phenomenon' were just human coincidences that allegedly _seemed_ supernatural. But the way Houdini's been acting towards Stratton, the more times the two spent alone when he wasn't nearby was probably the most time Houdini had with her. Attractions that just couldn't meet eye-to-eye with each other but the way Harry was ontop of him, kissing him as skin meet skin against each...That thought of possible attraction between the magician and the constable was thrown out of window.

The sheets were covering their sweat-covered bodies, Harry silently thought to himself as he felt Doyle rub against him, eliciting a moan from him, _'Maybe sex is the best medicine...'_ The symptoms of his cold were slowly but surely slipping away. He could breathe more clear and the feeling of being hot was just natural,not sick-induced as he felt only the natural heat that was beaming from between them which was feeling _sooo_ _..._ good. Then finally...Doyle switched the position and he was ontop of Houdini and he wrapped his arms around the taut smaller man and Houdini wrapped his arm around him,biting his lip when he felt it enter him for the very first time. It burned – it burned so good, the stretch was so good, He felt every driving thrust that Doyle did and he tried his best to shout but the way Doyle was hitting his prostate, he was quite sure he'll bring all of Scotland Yard and London to this house so he bit his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood as he moaned out in a breathless tone, "Ar-Arthur..." Doyle's body lit up with fire as he went faster, making more breathless moans and more sounds emit from Houdini's lips, Finally he would get to hear those sounds and those sleepy moans in a more alive and vivid way...He reached down and with his free hand, wrapped it around Houdini leaking cock,which Harry was much grateful for as they both murmured sweet nothings into each other's ear, Enjoying this lovely moment as they both achieved orgasm, Doyle's released remarkably hard into Harry's tight entrance and Harry released between the two of them as they panted, Both exhausted then Doyle pulled out, Harry shuddered – feeling that loose and now empty void unfilled, in a quite literal manner. Doyle laid on the other side of him then with one word that absentmindly, he described that moment, Harry finally said that word to describe this, catching breath and air, "Wow."

The moment was practically and yet bitterly ruined as Doyle rolled his eyes before Houdini finally spoke, "You cured my sickness doc," Doyle then suddenly realized that inaccurate saying that was said to him once before, ' _Sexual copulation is the best medical aid, In normal vernacular speaking, 'Sex is the best medicine.'."_ Was actually true.

Later on, after being on Cloud Nine and being languid for a while, They both went and took a bath, in separate bathrooms you know. Houdini got dressed in one of his suits and he felt quite good and strangely,So did Doyle. Then they finally checked the newspaper after they freshened up and dressed themselves as they looked at the paper.

"A haunted house?"Houdini questioned as Doyle sighed,looking at the paper as they walked down the street, The weather now warm now and quite refreshing after the little cold spell and people were walking along the way and carriages passed by on the cobblestone road. "I don't believe in ghosts."

"If you don't believe in ghosts, how will you know what it would be like to a spirit in the afterlife?"Doyle questioned as they stopped at the step of the station and Houdini turned to him as he scoffed, "The 'haunted' house, couldn't possibly be haunted. Probably just someone who wanted to have a cheap thrill for innocent people to be lured in by the 'haunted' house and make them think its haunted when it's just another amusement park thrill."

Doyle just stood there, his face stoic as ever, even though their relationship took a huge step forward, they were still on different terms when it came to the supernatural. "I say it's haunted."

Then a look on Houdini's face had made Doyle's face change as he said, "No Houdini."

"Aw, where's the fun in life if you don't bet a little?"

"You know you Yanks have currency?"

"You know you Brits don't know how to live a little?"

"I'm not betting on if this haunted house has an actual spirit in it or it's another funhouse where they have things that pop out and spoke you."Doyle replied and Harry chuckled, "Come on,50 bucks says it's a cheap thrill house."

Doyle sighed in slight annoyance before he finally said in vexation and in defeat, "Alright fine."

"Thatta boy."Harry said, smiling before patting Doyle on the shoulder as they headed into the station.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
